


Яблочный бал Греты

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Грета приглашает всех на Яблочный бал! Да, и Адальберта тоже





	Яблочный бал Греты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Greta's Apple Party](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/424484) by Amles80. 



Пролог

  
– Я хочу яблоки, – заявила Грета. – Много-много яблок!  
Леди Шери засмеялась и потрепала Грету по голове. Юури и Вольфрам ошеломленно уставились на них, а потом переглянулись. Они спросили их юную принцессу, что она хочет на свой день рождения, а та сказала « _яблоки_ »?  
Грета зачерпнула ложкой яблоко из компота, сунула его в рот и блаженно зажмурилась.  
– Я люблю яблоки! – объяснила она. – Так что вот что я хочу: я хочу яблочный пирог, яблочный торт, яблочный крем, яблочный компот, фруктовый салат с яблоками, яблочный сок, большие зеленые яблоки, и желтые, и маленькие красные яблочки, а также печенье с яблоками, сушеные яблочные ломтики…  
– Сушеные? – переспросил Вольфрам.  
– Ага, на кухне недавно научились их делать. Получаются такие сушеные кусочки яблок, они как тянучки, сладкие и вкусню-у-ущие.  
– Но… – Юури тщетно подыскивал слова. – Но… Это твой бал и ты можешь устроить все, как захочешь, но разве тебе самой не надоест, если вокруг будут одни яблоки?  
– Не-а!  
– Все в порядке, – вмешалась леди Шери. – У нее просто такой период, почти все дети через него проходят.  
– Яблочный период? – Юури не знал, что и думать. Выходит, он тоже проходил через такое?  
– Естественно, это не обязательно связано с яблоками; всего лишь почти фанатичное желание есть строго что-то одно. Вольфрам в возрасте Греты был такой же: помнится, пару недель он отказывался есть всё, что не пахло ванилью…  
– Ванилью? – нахмурился Вольфрам. – Не помню!  
– Как бы там ни было, – решила вернуть разговор к своему дню рождению Грета, – я хочу, чтобы было много гостей. Вы все, конечно, и мои дяди, и Беатрис, и Хьюб, и Никола, и Эру… А еще Риндзи и его папа, и Гюнтер… о, и Дакаскос, Аниссина, Гизела, Йозак, а еще тот гигант со светлыми волосами… Адальберт, да?  
– Что?! – у Юури отвисла челюсть. – Почему ты хочешь пригласить Адальберта? Ты же его даже не знаешь!  
– Ну, нет, – признала Грета, – но я знаю, кто он. Я видела его, и ты замечал: он всегда выглядел таким печальным?  
– Верно, – согласился Юури. – Хотя, Грета… он вряд ли придет. Но мы все равно пригласим его, если хочешь.  
– Еще что-нибудь? – поинтересовался Вольфрам.  
– Только одно! Я хочу, чтобы все отлично выглядели и нарядились в свои лучшие наряды, как для большого бала! И чтобы Йозак надел синее платье!  
Юури открыл рот, чтобы что-то спросить, потом снова закрыл. Синее платье? Ну, почему бы и нет. Вряд ли Йозак откажется.  
– Платья синих тонов изумительно подчеркивают цвет его глаз, – пояснила леди Шери. – Так ведь, Грета?  
Принцесса с энтузиазмом кивнула, поскольку говорить сейчас не могла: ее рот был полон яблок из компота.

Яблочный бал

  
На бал Йозак и Гвендаль опоздали. Йозак только что вернулся с задания, и ему было необходимо немедленно пойти к Гвендалю, чтобы доложиться, а когда закончил, обоим пришлось потратить какое-то время на то, чтобы переодеться в праздничное – в честь Греты.  
На их приход повернулась лишь пара голов; на Йозаке было синее платье с изысканной серебряной вышивкой, а Гвендаль украсил зеленую форму аксельбантами и наградами, ярко блестящими в свете свечей. Под мышкой Гвендаль нес большую коробку, завернутую в глянцевую розовую бумагу и перевязанную широкой лентой. Йозак подумал, что тот никогда не выглядел лучше.  
Леди Шери, будучи мао, часто использовала этот зал для балов, и Гвендалю нередко доводилось посещать их, но сейчас в воздухе не чувствовалось ни малейшего напряжения, а вокруг него самого не царила атмосфера отчуждения. Его улыбку нечасто можно было увидеть, но он улыбнулся, заметив Грету, и отправился к ней, чтобы вручить подарок.  
Йозак остался стоять у входа, оценивая украшения и гостей. Посреди залы стоял огромный фуршетный стол в виде яблока, и, похоже, из еды были представлены одни лишь сладости и ничего кроме, – но никто не жаловался.  
Гвендаль уже попал в окружение Греты, Беатрис, Риндзи, маленького Эру и других детей. Вольфрам, леди Шери и Хьюб присоединились к ним, пока Никола разговаривала с Аниссиной, изумительно смотрящейся в черном брючном костюме. Йозак мельком задумался, попросила ли ее об этом Грета, или же это очередной каприз самой Аниссины.  
Юный король беседовал с лордом фон Винкоттом, Гизелой и счастливым Гюнтером, чуть не лопающимся от воодушевления: похоже, его немного повело от яблочного сидра (а у них он вообще есть или здесь только сок?) или же от присутствия его короля…  
По залу перемещались группки людей, дети и всякие парочки. Но был там и кое-кто, кто неподвижно стоял в углу, выглядя при этом недовольным и явно не на своем месте.  
Йозак подошел сразу же, как поймал его взгляд.  
– Эй, молодой господин Гранц, как настроеньице?  
– Что? А… – Адальберт заморгал, словно разбуженный.  
– Извините, если напугал вас, – сказал Йозак. – Но вы как-то на редкость замечтались!  
– Надо думать! – Адальберт пожал плечами. – Вообще не знаю, что я здесь делаю, вот и все.  
– Полагаю, вы здесь, потому что вас пригласила юная принцесса, – с улыбкой ответил Йозак. «Грете пришла в голову чудесная идея, – подумал он, – хотя она и сама не подозревает, насколько же чудесная».  
– Ну, это да, но вот в чем вопрос: почему она вообще хотела, чтобы я пришел? Мы с ней даже незнакомы.  
– Зато она знает, кто вы, – справедливо заметил Йозак, – и ей этого достаточно. Юури знает вас, вы ему нравитесь – ему все нравятся. А она его дочь, так что многое переняла у него.  
Адальберт, похоже, не верил своим ушам.  
– Слушай, да это же полная чушь…  
– Само собой, – улыбнулся Йозак. – Но вы же знаете, какой Юури. Кстати, вы фуршетный стол видели? Я слышал, там одни яблоки…  
– Ох уж эти дети. Они из нас веревки вьют, правда?  
– Похоже, – с сомнением согласился Йозак и улыбнулся еще шире. – Но мы их обожаем!  
– Ты такой же чокнутый, как всегда, – заметил Адальберт. – Больной на всю голову!  
– Ой, благодарю вас, молодой господин Гранц!  
– А с какой стати ты вообще в платье? – Адальберт нахмурился. – В смысле, ты ж ни разу не похож на женщину. Эти бицепсы…  
– Прошу прощения, но я известен как «мисс Бицепс» – и с гордостью ношу это имя.  
– Дурак! – фыркнул Адальберт. – Вот если бы, например, он вырядился в бабье…  
Адальберт махнул в сторону Гюнтера, и Йозак звучно хлопнул ладонью себя по груди:  
– Ой, вы надо мной издеваетесь! Вот честно, вы не представляете, о чем говорите. Если напялить на Гюнтера фон Крайста платье, он будет похож на утопленника, примет жалкий вид и будет умолять избавить его от этого прежде, чем он попадется на глаза его величеству. Мне же, наоборот, нравится носить платья. Это не означает, что я притворяюсь женщиной. Просто я так уютнее себя чувствую: в конце концов, это просто вопрос подхода! Вот Гюнтер, например, даже снять бы это платье не смог!  
Йозак перекинул волосы через плечо, подмигнул и провел руками по синей ткани, гладко ниспадающей по бедрам.  
– Хм-м… – Несмотря на краткость ответа, одобрительный блеск в глазах у Адальберта спрятать не вышло.  
– Итак, – сказал Йозак, – если не хотите яблочного торта или вафель с яблочным джемом и кремом, как насчет Яблочного танца Греты?  
Адальберт в ужасе застыл.  
– А тут еще и Яблочный танец будет?!  
– Шучу, шучу, – рассмеялся Йозак. – Просто обычный танец.  
– Уф, – Адальберт на секунду обмяк, потом раздраженно заявил: – Идиот, это уже не смешно. К тому же я не танцую. Я не танцевал уже… В общем, давным-давно.  
«Сюзанна-Джулия, – подумал Йозак. Адальберт не произнес это вслух, но все было и так очевидно: ему стало больно от одного лишь упоминания от танцах. – Сколько еще он будет страдать, прежде чем выйдет из тени ее смерти?»  
Взгляд Йозака сам собой начал блуждать по комнате в поисках Конрада – еще одного, любившего Джулию. Ему тоже довелось пострадать; в каком-то смысле он будет страдать вечно, но…  
Конрад с Вольфрамом сидели на полу и смеялись, пока Грета помогала Эру и другой малышне вскарабкаться на них. Да уж, сейчас Конрада ну никак нельзя было назвать несчастным. И если он смог пойти дальше, почему бы и Адальберту тоже?..  
Впрочем, вслух такого говорить, наверное, не стоило?  
– Посмотрите на Вольфрама фон Бильфельда, – сказал он. – Вы помните, что было время, когда ему и присниться не могло, что он будет играть вот так с маленькими детьми, когда он не называл капитана своим братом? Но если он смог переломить себя, то, думаю, и вы сможете потанцевать разок с парнем в платье. Только не говорите, что забыли, как это делается.  
«Его бы здесь не было, – сказал сам себе Йозак, – если бы он не чувствовал, что у него еще есть шанс. Адальберт не готов признать это, но Юури достучался и до него. Та оцепеневшая злая часть его – растаяла, и провалиться мне на этом месте, если ему самому это не нравится!»)  
– Гурриер, ты ведь знаешь, как меня бесишь?  
– Если вы умелый танцор, я позволю вам вести, – Йозак протянул ему руку.  
В действительности он не был так уверен, насколько хотел казаться. Йозак почти ожидал, что Адальберт отвергнет его и продолжить стоять и кукситься в углу, но тот пожал плечами, принял предложенную руку и повел Йозака к месту для танцев.  
– Стоило бы догадаться, – сказал он, – в конце концов, из нас двоих платье носишь ты!  
– Ха! – фыркнул Йозак. – А какое это имеет значение?  
– Ну… – начал Адальберт, но тут же заткнулся, когда Йозак незаметно указал ему на Гизелу, танцующую с каким-то Шпицбергом.  
Гизела оказалась в числе гостей, которые, как и Йозак, получили вместе с приглашением особую просьбу. Грета страстно жаждала увидеть, как Гизела будет смотреться в красивом платье, и привязанность Гизелы к девочке была так велика, что позволила Грете удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
В бежевом платье с высоким разрезом Гизела была ослепительна, а во время танца ее фигуру окутывали слои тонкого зеленого шелка накидки. На лице ее партнера читалась растерянность вперемешку с восторгом. Похоже, что они менялись ведущими ролями – или, может, боролись за лидерство.  
– Видите, о чем я? Однажды сержант – вечно сержант, платье, в общем-то, мало что меняет.  
– А что насчет тебя, Гурриер? Однажды ведомый – всегда ведомый?  
– Я такого не говорил, – быстро ответил Йозак, – но я могу приноровиться к чему угодно. Сами понимаете, меня учили, что при моей работе гибкость – первое дело.  
Говоря это, Йозак сохранял честное лицо. Адальберт на это ничего не сказал, но понемногу расслабился, и они отдались ритму музыки.  
Не то чтобы Йозак мог в этом признаться, но временами ему нравилось танцевать с кем-то выше и шире в плечах, чем он сам, – с кем-то, кто не ожидал, что Йозак возьмет на себя ведущую роль. И, возможно, Адальберту нужно было ощущать, что именно он всё контролирует, даже если речь идет всего лишь о танце.  
Ближе к концу песни Адальберт как-то ухитрился привести их прямо к детям, которые тут же перестали карабкаться на сидящих на полу мужчин. Он отпустил Йозака и повернулся к Грете.  
– Адальберт фон Гранц, – торжественно произнесла та, – добро пожаловать. Благодарю, что приняли мое приглашение.  
И тут же испортила весь образ принцессы, весело хихикнув.  
– Спасибо, что пригласили меня, принцесса Грета, – Адальберт поклонился. – Я не знал, что преподнести вам в качестве подарка… – Он мельком оглядел с любопытством глазеющих на него детей. – Потому что, я, гм, действительно не знаю, чего хотят юные леди… Но прошу вас, позвольте послать вам яблок из моего сада, из родового поместья…  
– Ух ты! – воскликнула Грета. – Огромное спасибо! Веселый вышел бал, правда? Мы с Беатрис и остальными здорово проводим время.  
– Мы это заметили даже через всю залу, – присоединился к разговору Йозак. – Вы забрали у Конрад все, что могли, да? А то с чего бы ему сидеть тут, как груда мусора!  
Грета хихикнула, и смешок перешел в счастливый визг, когда Йозак притворился, что вот-вот защекочет ее!  
Играть с детьми всегда весело, но через какое-то время Йозак отвлекся на безмолвно стоящего рядом мужчину. Он оглянулся через плечо на Адальберта и заметил, что взгляд того прикован к маленькому Риндзи фон Винкотту.   
– М-м, – начал Йозак, – Риндзи, ты знаешь, кто это?  
Мальчик покачал головой, и Йозак уже собрался познакомить их, как Адальберт заговорил:  
– Я Адальберт, – сказал он. – Рад познакомиться, Риндзи. Видишь ли, я знал твою тетю. Сюзанна-Джулия, помнишь такую?   
Голос Адальберта стал подозрительно низким. Йозаку почему-то захотелось взять его за руку или еще как-нибудь утешить, но он не был уверен, что его действия воспримут правильно. Они же просто немножко потанцевали, это не значит, что они встречаются!  
Ну, по крайней мере, пока…  
– Помню, – ответил малыш. – Папа и дедушка много про нее рассказывали. Они говорили, что она была очень хорошей.  
– Именно так, – тихо подтвердил Адальберт. – Она… – У него на миг перехватило дыхание. – Она была для меня важнее всего на свете.  
– Очень жалко, что она умерла, – последовал серьезный ответ Риндзи.  
Адальберт так же серьезно кивнул, и Йозак почти устыдился направлению, которое чуть не приняли его мысли.  
Почти. «Надо двигаться дальше», – вновь захотел шепнуть Адальберту Йозак. Ему хотелось немножко встряхнуть Адальберта, и он чуть не заскрипел зубами от разочарования: с одной стороны, хорошо, что ребенок знает историю своей семьи, а с другой – да кому нужно похоронное настроение на деньрожденном балу!?  
К счастью, подошел дед Риндзи и спас Йозака: а то он бы непременно сказал что-нибудь глупое, о чем позднее бы жалел.  
– Адальберт, мой дорогой мальчик!  
Лорд фон Винкотт заключил гиганта в объятия, и Адальберт изумленно крякнул, но быстро опомнился и обнял лорда в ответ, хотя и чуточку неуверенно.  
– Как давно я тебя не видел! – сказал лорд фон Винкотт. – Как ты? Выглядишь неплохо.  
– И вы тоже, – Адальберт едва заметно поежился под его изучающим взглядом. – Ну, у меня по-прежнему полно дел. Так что разъезжаю то тут, то там…  
– Понимаю, – сказал старик. – Нам все пришлось нелегко. Но, как говорится, жизнь продолжается. Как бы трудно это ни было. Верно, Риндзи?  
Мальчик и не знал, что сказать, но Грета придвинулась к Адальберту и дернула того за рукав, заставляя обратить на себя внимание.  
– А знаете, моя мама не хотела, чтобы я все время грустила. И если тетя Риндзи действительно была такой замечательной, как все говорят, она бы тоже не хотела, чтобы вы так долго грустили.  
Адальберт, нахмурившись, посмотрел на нее сверху вниз и подозрительно оглядел ее так, словно видел в первый раз.  
– Разумеется, не хотела бы. Но все не так просто.  
– А почему нет?  
Грета выжидающе смотрела на него, но, не получив ответа, пожала плечами и повернулась к Йозаку.  
– Эй, Йозак, ты сегодня чудесно выглядишь! Этот цвет тебе очень идет.  
– Спасибо, принцесса, – сказал он. – Я надеялся, что ты это скажешь. И с днем рождения! Скажи мне, что я могу сделать, чтобы твой день стал еще радостнее?  
– Можешь потанцевать со мной и Риндзи, – предложила она.  
– Что, с обоими зараз? Кроме того, будет трудновато танцевать с такой… э-э, разницей в росте.  
В голове мелькнул образ Юури, танцующего с малышкой Беатрис, и Йозак подавил смешок.  
– Никаких проблем, – заявила Грета. – Тогда мы будем танцевать вчетвером!  
– О! – Йозак усмехнулся, поняв, куда она клонит. – Да, конечно. Ловко придумано! Ну-ка, идите-ка сюда, господин Гранц, давайте устроим детям вальс.  
С этим он схватил Грету и посадил ее Адальберту на плечи.  
– Ты рехнулся! – буркнул Адальберт, хотя, похоже, с трудом подавлял улыбку.  
– Благодарю за прекрасные комплименты, которыми вы то и дело осыпаете меня весь вечер, милорд…  
Грета захлопала в ладоши и радостно закричала:  
– Ну давайте же! Пожалуйста, начинайте, давайте танцевать уже!  
Адальберт выглядел так, словно был готов броситься наутек в любой момент.  
– Эй, ну давайте; живей! – Йозак подмигнул Адальберту, тот усмехнулся – ухмылка вышла довольно-таки дурацкой, – и посадил Риндзи на плечи Йозаку. Потом обхватил его за талию, и все четверо пустились в тур вальса по танцевальной площадке.  
Прочие гости бала вокруг засмеялись, глядя на них. Адальберт немного смутился, но Йозак склонился чуть ближе и прошептал:  
– Присмотритесь: они смеются не  _над_ нами, они смеются  _вместе_ с нами. Всем нравится!  
И был прав: другие взрослые тоже начали танцевать с детьми на руках или на плечах, и Адальберт впервые за весь вечер тихонько рассмеялся.  
– Ну как, – сказал Йозак, – начали радоваться жизни?  
– Возможно…  
Небольшое достижение, но Йозак решил принять это за положительный признак.  
– Раз теперь вы знаете, на что похожа жизнь в замке Клятвы-на-крови, то будете приезжать сюда почаще?  
– Возможно, – повторил Адальберт. – Не знаю…  
Йозаку не пришлось что-то говорить в ответ, потому что Грета сделала это за него:  
– Ну пожалуйста, скажите, что еще приедете! С вами так весело!  
– Я сказал: «Возможно», – проговорил Адальберт. – Кроме того, я еще здесь и никуда не ухожу, так что не нужно делать такой взгляд, как будто я уже…  
– И верно, – согласился Йозак, – да и вечер только начался…  
Он чуть сжал руку Адальберта – и теней в глазах партнера стало чуточку меньше.  
Начало было положено.


End file.
